A Dangerous Desire
by sammopanda
Summary: Stiles wants to know if his desire is mutual. By that, he pays a visit to Derek who is at his terminal rage because of the full moon. ****UPDATED WITH SMUT****
1. Chapter 1

Note: Derek actually transforms into a wolf during the full moon. Unlike the series, where he only partly turns.

A mighty night it was. Not usual for California during the summer. The presence of a mysterious fog had found its way through the forests. A warm misty picture of a gorgeous spooky night. On a mountain above the landscape he sat, waiting for the moon to shine on his smooth body. A ripped, muscular figure as unusual as the night. His clothing consisted of tight scratched shorts and nothing else. Slowly, the bright light of the moon gave him a pale shade. His eyes formed a clear reflection of the beautiful night he witnessed. So beautiful, but so lonely. It was a long time ago since he went out by himself in the middle of the night, but this time was special. This time he had no other reason than to stare at the sky as the beauty of the night embraced his pain with dignity. He got more appreciation out of the night's atmosphere than the everyday faces he had to deal with. _People are too aggressive, too busy with useless things _he thought to himself. Unlike the dark summer skies. Although the full moon changed him into a horrifying killing beast, he was still more free than any human could ever be in this contemporary civilization. Derek's body began to transform. He later disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

Stiles had arrived at Derek's semi-wrecked home. He saw the moon standing high, litting up his hazel eyes. While he caught himself dreaming away, he heard a loud howl. He directly recognized it; It was Derek's. The boy stood up from the window frame he had been patiently sitting on, undid his red hoodie and prepared. Scared and vulnerable he was, but oh so brave. Brave enough to rely on his instinct and follow his desire. The desire for the strong mighty beast. He wanted to wait until the moon was at its fullest to face the darkest, most evil side of Derek. If he could conquer him, he knew he was strong enough. Strong enough to show him his bestial lust. Although he didn't know he could handle such a big bad wolf. Maybe he underestimated the situation, because his intentions could lead up to either success or degradation that night.

The redness in his eyes were like an endless tunnel to hell. His teeth were sharp and lethal. Before Stiles knew it, he stood eye to eye with Derek, who was still under full control of the moon. Stiles didn't know if he was conscious or not, because the thought of Derek being under control of something murderous and beyond human scared him a little.

"Hey Derek, surprised to see me?" Stiles said with a mild voice. He wondered if his sarcastic tone was either appropriate or rather horribly consequential . After all, sarcasm was his only defense. The wolf came closer, but didn't attack (which relieved Stiles a bit). It looked rather surprised. Stiles didn't move. He stood still and didn't want to show any fear.

Time made a sharp twist when Derek suddenly took a run-up, jumped on Stiles (who was utterly surprised and scared at the same time) and set his claws into Stiles' torso. He didn't know if it was from the pain or the sexual arousal that he seductively began to bite his own lip. Derek let his paws slide from Stiles' neck down to his navel which left him with a torn shirt. The wolf came closer to Stiles' ear.  
"Leave," he whispered. He turned and left.

Derek left Stiles with a lot of different emotions at the same time. He wasn't disappointed at all. The fact that Derek hadn't brutally hurt or killed him (apart from the paw scrams on his chest) proved that he cared about him. In fact, Stiles had noticed a clear electrical spark between them. A dangerous lustful vibe that gave Stiles a heart raising shiver. He knew that Derek had a hard time showing his emotions, but all Stiles wanted was for Derek to at least admit them. And there was no gentle way to make him do that.

Sunlight caught Derek's blurred glimpse as he opened one eye. Morning hood shone through the crevices of the walls on his half naked body and felt comfortably warm. He tried to gain consciousness while he looked around him, searching for any new damage that he might have caused during the previous night. He was lying on his soft matrass, which was weird because he normally ends up falling asleep on anything other than his bed. Everything wasn't indeed as peaceful as it might've seemed. He quickly noticed that the ability of moving his hands and feet were taken away from him. They were tied up to the metal bars of the bed. He looked down at the foot side and saw a stiles sitting on it.  
"Slept well?" Stiles said while a tiny evil smile formed on his face. He had been waiting for a while for Derek to wake up.  
"Let me go _now_!" Derek angrily commanded. He was still a bit light headed because he just woke up, but it was clearly viewable that that didn't stop his eyes from expressing the rage that was starting to build up. "Now," he completed.  
"Oh c'mon Derek, just admit you like it," Stiles said, teasing. He noticed him staring at the scrams on his chest.  
"D-did I do that to you?" Derek said with a temper that had slightly dropped.  
"Yeah you did," Stiles answered while taking another look at the now dark red marks Derek had left him.  
"Well, I'm sorry about that," Derek said a bit shyly. "Can I go now?"  
"That's not why I chained you to your bed," Stiles noted. "I may not have thought this through, but I think this is the only way I can make you admit your feelings for me." He ended that last phrase with a rather anxious tone in his voice.  
"Stiles I swear if you don't let me go I'm going to hurt you even more, now let me go!" Derek forcedly said as he tried to contain himself from fully losing it. The room was overtaken by high-contrast feelings that made Stiles feel a bit uncomfortable.  
"You know, I didn't know what else to do, okay. You're giving me these mixed signals and _I don't_ _know _how to take them," he nervously explained while he kept walking around in circles. "One time you come onto me with your sturdy wolf look and the next time you totally ignore me."  
"Well you _could've_ just asked me." Derek had put so much emphasis on "could've" that his angry intentions almost made the sentence sarcastic, while he still held onto the same angry expression in his eyes.  
"Well to be very honest I _am_ having second thoughts about this, but I thought this was the only way I could talk to you about this stuff without you brutally murdering me," Stiles responded to Derek's sarcastic comment. Derek didn't even drop a bit of his rage and breathed heavily through his nose while he tried to free himself from the strained metal chains. Furthermore, he maintained unspoken. Like he wanted to avoid the conversation.  
"I'm asking you now. Despite the fact that I chained you to your bed – do you admit that, deep in your dark furry heart, you have feelings for me? Oh and maybe think being chained to a bed is pretty kinky?" Stiles' voice got a bit high pitched on that last sentence. Derek looked at him with a bright red hue in his eyes, defining his anger on a whole new level.  
"I do _not_ want to have this conversation while I can hardly move," he said. Stiles noticed that Derek hadn't proved him wrong yet. That was his sign to take a step further.

He took a seat on the bed, next to Derek. Without any hesitate about what might happen next, he went with his fingers through Derek's hair. Derek said nothing. He had a rather surprised look on his face. His red colored pupils turned to green again. Stiles felt like he was in control. A position where he never thought he would be.  
"So, if you haven't got any feelings for me, you're going to be pretty mad when I do this," Stiles almost whispered while he bowed over Derek's lips. He waited for second to make sure Derek didn't protest against his intentions. But everything went so smooth, he continued to come closer and closer. He looked the sour wolf in the eyes as both their lips met. A warm, gentle shiver went through Stiles' spine. The wolf and the teen boy had finally found the inner desire for each other. They were kissing passionately. Derek felt the atmosphere of the room changing and turning into a much softer picture than he had before. He started to notice beautiful details he had never paid attention to before. Like the beauty and the warmth of the sunbeams embracing and warming up his skin, reflecting on tiny dewdrops which were being carried by the ivy trying to find its way up to the ceiling. But most importantly, he felt his loneliness fade away because of his desire and lust for Stiles. A feeling that had evolved into a blossomed lotus in the frame of a perfect morning. He was startled that all those little aspects could craft such a beautiful harmony in which the sharp edges of life were polished into a smooth and warm reality.

A small cord of saliva ended their kiss. Stiles stroked Derek's rugged cheek. He bit his own lip as a description of his pleased feelings. He didn't look directly in to Derek's eyes, but beheld his lips. The lips he'd just enjoyed so roughly.  
"I knew that somewhere deep in that sour cover lived a sweet wolf," Stiles said as he slid his fingertips over Derek's torso.  
"Can you untie me now?" Derek asked while pulling a face. Confession wasn't necessary anymore. Stiles was actually pretty proud on himself for making Derek show his feelings. It was this or coming to the conclusion that Derek never had any feelings for him, which would've put him in an awkward position. But, for the first time Stiles could taste the sweetness of mutual love. Unlike his romance with Lydia. He had long forgotten about his feelings for her. This love was rougher and more intense. Loving a man like Derek was nothing compared to his previous preteen flings.

Stiles reached into his pocket for a little key. He unlocked the lock that held the metal chains together and released Derek from his bed.  
"Aren't you gonna kill me now?" Stiles joked after he stood up from Derek's bed.  
"Normally I would, but I think we both know why I'm not going to." Derek had a teasing smile on his face. He stood up and rubbed his wrist, the red chain marks healed quickly while he put on some jeans.  
"So, my dad is probably wondering where I am right now," Stiles informed Derek. He kind of hoped Derek would protest against his intention of leaving and would answer something like: "hey don't leave now, I'll miss you" or "Stay here, I'm not done with you". But sadly, he didn't expect him to say such things. He waited for Derek to answer. It was like waiting for a miracle. The only word that slipped through his lips was a simple "bye". For that he was disappointed. He slowly started to think the kiss didn't really meant a lot to Derek. He sighed, turned around and left.

Stiles almost reached the door hole which was caging a bundle of light. When he almost got the chance to embrace its warmth, he felt something pulling his shirt. Derek pulled Stiles against his body and grabbed him by his belly while he let his hand lower into his pants, gently grabbing his package. He whispered the words: "I hope I'll see you again tonight."  
Stiles felt himself getting hard as Derek's hand slowly left his pants and stroked his skinny chest. He was pleasantly surprised and slightly turned on. When he wanted to turn around to give Derek another intense kiss, he was gone.  
_Such a typical wolf thing to disappear and appear so suddenly_, he thought to himself. A satisfying smile formed on his face as he almost couldn't bare himself from hopping his way back home. He was already thinking of how perfect his life was at that moment. His dad would work in a night shift again so he wouldn't notice anything. While sweet and happy wolf thoughts formed his mood pink, he disappeared in the sunrise between the blooming cherry blossom trees that colored the void.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: smut (a lot of it)**

It was 7PM and Stiles was impatiently blogging while waited for his dad to leave the house. He looked through his window and thought of what Derek meant by "tonight", since he doesn't even own a clock. Stiles decided to wait until 8PM, which would gave him a bit of time to prepare.  
"Son, I'm off," his dad called from downstairs. He wouldn't be home until 7AM the next day so Stiles would be safe.  
"Okay dad," he yelled back. He watched his dad ride off the driveway, and disappear behind the nearest street corner. While he turned around and looked at the pile of clothes in the corner of his room, he thought to himself: _What should I wear?_  
He had hid his torn shirt under his matrass so that he could always sniff it and recall the memory of the sexual tension he had with Derek while he masturbated.  
While rummaging through the pile, his red hoodie that he had worn the day before, caught his attention. It had a few mud stains on it but that didn't bother him. He smelled it, hoping to recognize some scent of Derek, but all he smelled was the freshness of the blooming forest. "Clean enough," he said to himself.  
He grabbed his deodorant and questioned if he should smell nice. _Maybe wolfs like it the dirtier, the better_? he thought.

He closed the door of his house behind him. After a long time of wondering about what he would do and how he would act around Derek to turn him on, he was finally ready to leave. With a clear, confident mind, he wandered into the forest.

He stood in front of Derek's door. Dusk had already fallen. A heavy vibe of nervousness found its way from his heart throughout every nerve in his body. He triple-knocked on the old wooden door. Of course he didn't expect Derek to open it and invite him over to the dining table for a nice glass of wine and some fresh made muffins, so he opened the door himself. The first step he took in Derek's house made a squeaky sound. He felt frightened by the thought of Derek scaring him by suddenly appearing somewhere again. But all he experienced was the encirclement of a dark void. He wondered if he should've watched some porn before he left his house because he didn't feel like fucking Derek at all.

"Already here?" he heard Derek say from somewhere he couldn't figure out.  
"Where the hell are you?" Stiles asked, looking around like a hyperactive squirrel.  
"Look up you idjit." Derek was standing on the highest stair. Only his silhouette was visible because of the contrast between the light that vaguely shone through his half wrecked walls and his underexposed skin.  
Stiles went upstairs, step by step. He discovered Derek being shirtless. The closer he got, the more details of his smoking body got revealed.  
"Hey," Stiles awkwardly said, feeling a little bit substandard by Derek's perfectly trained abs.  
Derek said nothing. His eyes were bright and full of lust. Without one word spoken, the sexual tension between the two was palpable. Stiles breathed softly through his mouth while he kept switching his sight from Derek's lips to his eyes. Derek came closer. He slowly laid one hand on Stiles' butt and stroked it. The skinny boy felt a bit compressed and put his hands on Derek's muscular chest that was now so close against his, he could almost smell the sweat that made it look so smooth and shiny. He felt Derek's hand slowly going from stroking his buttock, to fingering the backside of his ball sack. Stiles felt his soft cock grow harder and harder until it was so thick, the pressure in his pants almost hurt. He made a soft groan and licked his upper lip. Derek could feel Stiles' erection press against his. Even he couldn't bare the tension any longer. He suddenly pushed his lips against Stiles' and grabbed his balls. He gently cupped them while he interrupted the wet kiss for a moment.  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he whispered into Stiles' ear. Stiles surely felt like fucking now.

Derek had carried Stiles into his bedroom and had shut the door. Since there wasn't any sign of electricity in the house, the room was fully lit up by a few candles. Stiles was ready, he was lying on Derek's bed with his legs spread open, ready to get fucked painfully hard. Derek ripped off Stiles' pants and started licking his bulge until his boxers got wet and see-through. "Suck me," he demanded after he couldn't bare the mild fore-foreplay any longer. Derek ripped off his boxers. A large, hairy uncut cock revealed itself. It was perfectly veined. He started sucking it roughly with his hands now underneath Stiles' shirt, rubbing his nipples. Stiles panted intensely. He felt like exploding from the pleasure while he tightly held on to the metal bars of the bed. The bars that were now a bit loose because of Derek's violent escaping actions the day before.  
Derek suddenly lowered his tongue to Stiles' hairy entrance. He spread his butt cheeks so his tongue could easily find its way in. When he finished licking it until it was wet and slippery enough, he slipped his index and middle finger into the hole and rapidly fingered him while teabagging his balls. When he finished, he let Stiles lick off both of his fingers. Stiles sat up straight and undid what was left of little clothing Derek had on. A thick dark tinted cock appeared and jumped up right after Stiles pulled off Derek's underpants. It was one of the biggest dicks he had ever seen, even when having a browsing history full of big-cocked gay porn. He tried to jerk of both him and Derek, but Derek's cock was just too thick. As they eventually started beating each other off, Their tongues started making out again. Stiles hit Derek's ass a little who continuously moaned between the kissing. As they were finished with the foreplay, Derek proposed to fuck Stiles. But they both knew that his large cock would never fit in Stiles' tiny hole, especially not because Stiles was still a virgin.  
"Put your teenage cock in my ass then," Derek said, panting. He turned around and got on his hands and knees. Stiles first fingered him and used his saliva as lube. After sniffing his fingers and enjoying the never expected smell of Derek's ass, he pushed his cock in as hard as he could, doggy stile. It felt warm and slippery. Slowly, he began to move his hips back and forth. They both moaned as Stiles went faster and faster which made a loud slapping noise. He went with both of his hands through Derek's chest hair. Derek put his teeth firmly together and squeezed his eyes shut. He tightly held on to the bed which kept squeaking with every move they made.  
"Turn around," Stiles said. They continued fucking. Except that they were now face to face while they panted heavily to each other.  
"Fuck yeah," Stiles gasped after he took a deep sniff in Derek's armpit. He didn't expect to be even more aroused, but the smell of sweat proved him wrong. He grabbed the top of Derek's cock and started jerking it off with the same velocity as he drilled his cock into Derek's ass, while Derek constantly beat his buttocks and begged to go faster and deeper. Stiles' face was all red from the harassment. He was fully covered in sweat and so was Derek. The sheets where they were fucking on had sweat marks which included a huge wet ass mark from Derek's butt. The sweat even dripped out of his hole while Stiles was heavily penetrating it.  
"I'm going to come," Stiles forcedly roared.  
"NOT YET, I want to switch places first." Derek threw Stiles off of him and got on top. He tried to put three of his fingers in his Stiles' anus as a preparation for his even thicker cock.  
"Even though I enjoy your fingers in me, I don't really think your cock fits in there," Stiles said while a horny smile formed on his face.  
"We'll see," Derek said as he slipped his fingers out of him, leaving cords of saliva between his hand and Stiles' open hole. He stuck his cock right in until his glans because it couldn't fit in any further; his virgin ass was just so extremely tight. Stiles groaned from the pain, but when Derek started fucking he actually enjoyed it. It only took a few moves until Derek was ready to cum. He pulled his wet dick out and flipped Stiles over on his back.  
"Get ready," he said while he rubbed the front side of his glance off for the last time. His cock squirted out one last drop of pre-cum while his hairy balls were slightly contracting before the big blast. Derek moaned deeply, the veins on his cock were so tense that it looked like it was going to explode. And it did.

A huge amount of semen ejaculated out of his slit, covering Stiles' freckled skin. Derek's groans weren't even human anymore, they were bestial. His fingernails grew into sharp claws while he got more and more hairy. He howled from relief.  
Stiles swallowed every amount of cum that entered his mouth. He had never in his life seen that much stickiness on him. It was like a team of basketball players had used him as a jerk off tissue. Even his cock was fully coated. He stood up and pushed Derek back. It was his turn. Although he could barely see because of the cum that sealed his left eye, he placed himself on top of Derek and put both his hands behind his head, allowing Derek to take control of his upright dick. He grabbed his snake by its head and wanked it roughly. To make him come faster, he licked Stiles' nipples and played with his balls a little.  
"Rub my hole with your claws," Stiles commanded with his eyes closed. Derek was wondering if he was fantasizing about something kinky. After all, he sure is kinky. After giving Stiles a nice hard hit on his ass, which he answered with a load moan, he massaged his hairy entrance. Stiles looked down at his sweat drops that landed in Derek's chest hair. The smell of cum and sweat that took over the room almost made him come.  
"Hit my fucking ass!" he yelled several times. Derek kept on hurting Stiles in all sorts of ways. He knew he liked it and that it had always been his kinky fantasy to get fucked by a werewolf with sharp claws.  
Stiles came hard. He blasted out a shower of sperm on Derek's chest and face. He growled so hard, tears came out of his eyes. Never in his live had he experienced such a great orgasm. He was wet and covered in a mix of cum, sweat and some other manly juices, and so was Derek.

Stiles had laid himself next to Derek.  
"That was great, we should do this every day," Stiles gasped while his dick was slowly relaxing again.  
"Don't get your hopes up," Derek said as he stood up and went to the bathroom to got a towel for him and Stiles. "But we can turn this into a weekly occasion if you can handle that."  
Stiles looked up. "I'll visit you once a week," he said, trying to act casual, but all he could think of was falling asleep in the strong arms of Derek after he gave him a goodnight kiss. Stiles picked up his clothes and got up from the bed.  
"You're not going are you?" Derek asked when he came back with two towels.  
"Uh…" Stiles looked startled, "My dad is probably going to notice I'm gone," he said.  
"Then I'll get you home on time." Derek looked a bit happy but didn't really wanted to show it. After all, he still was the sturdy alpha. "Well if you don't mind the dirty sheets of course."  
"No! I'm be happy to sleep over." Stiles looked shyly at the ground, then back to Derek. "You're coming to bed?" He said as he jumped into the sticky bed.  
Derek blew out all the candles and joined him.

They looked in each other's bright eyes. After they shared a kiss, Stiles turned around. He felt the arms of Derek embracing him, pulling him closer to his warm body. They both fell asleep in spoon position.


End file.
